Mi ultimo día en el castillo :
by Kodrame SM
Summary: El ultimo día de clases ah llegado, ya no volveran a estudiar en esas aulas y Remus medita un poco sobre su vida y sobre lo que siente.


**.:Mi ultimo día en el castillo:.**

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, hoy era el ultimo día que estaríamos en el castillo, mis años de estudiante habían terminado y temía , como tantas veces por el mundo que me esperaba afuera...aunque ahora al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente, ahora ya no era mas un chico solo, ya no era solo el pobre chico que había muerto y había sido maldito al convertirse en un licántropo, por que si, yo soy un licántropo y antes, de niño creí que eso sería todo lo que yo podría aspirar a ser, pero todo cambio, todo cambio cuando pude entrar a este colegio, cuando fui aceptado para estar luchando para ser algo mas que un salvaje licántropo, no deseaba aceptar el destino que la sociedad me trazaba.

Recuerdo que el primer día entre temeroso pero seguro de que daría lo mejor de mi, Dumbledore guardaría mi secreto y me ayudaría aislándome en mis noches de luna llena, y todo iba bien, perfecto, mas por que desde el primer día tuve la fortuna de encontrar a mi familia, mi verdadera familia, dentro de las paredes del castillo, los cuales hasta el día de hoy están conmigo, aun sabiendo que yo era un licántropo.

Moony, que haces ahí, vamos debemos arreglarnos para la graduación- oigo la voz alegre de uno de ellos, James Potter uno de los mejores buscadores de todos los tiempos de nuestra casa, quien va de la mano de una chica de cabellos rojos y unas orbes preciosas cual dos esmeraldas, su nombre, es Lily Evans, una amiga mía también, muy inteligente y creo que la única de hacer que James se comporte de forma decente, ambos excelentes chicos-

Ahora voy, solo quiero respirar un poco mas el aire del lago -dije con una de mis tranquilas sonrisas logrando que ellos dos se fueran de la mano, hablando de cosas, ya nos habían contado de planes de boda y era lo mas lógico e increíble, pues que en años anteriores Lily no había permitido el acercamiento de James, pero ahora...ahora parecían inseparables- ...mi querido Hogwarts -susurro al tiempo que una ligera brisa mece mis cabellos, ahora gozo de una cabellera mas larga, un poco arriba de los hombros pero definitivamente debajo de mis oídos-

Moony -oigo otra voz, y mi cuerpo se estremece, como siempre que escucho ese timbre-

Padtful -me giro nuevamente y le observo, tan galante, un hombre, por que eso somos, un hombre alto de ojos llenos de vida y picardía, cabello largo, por debajo de los hombros, negro como la misma noche, cuerpo atlético resguardado celosamente bajo su túnica, sin embargo sus labios ahora no tienen esa sonrisa que ha derretido a todo el mundo- ¿qué es lo que pasa Sirius? -digo serio al ver que él tiene esa postura, algo le pasaba-

Es momento de que hablemos -dijo antes de llegar frente a mi y verme...sus ojos se centran en los míos y yo no puedo evitar sentirme azorado, nunca su mirada se había concentrado en mis ojos por mucho tiempo y esa actitud esa extrema seriedad me preocupada y al mismo tiempo me hacia pensar en lo atractivo que era, mas yo solo asentí y le seguí observando, el sabe que mi silencio era la pauta de que tenía mi atención- no pienso asistir con Hanna a la graduación -dijo de forma sería mientras yo siento alegría, esa chica no era mas que una mujer vacía y oportunista-

Lo lamento, dime ¿que es lo que ah pasado? -pregunte con tacto, aunque esa mujer fuese falsa, los sentimientos de Sirius podrían estar destrozados- acaso ella...

No, ella no ha hecho nada, pero ese no es el punto -dijo antes de que yo dijese cualquier cosa y paso una de sus manos a mi cabello, despejando mi frente de algunos mechones que habían escapado de mi coletta baja- es solo que estoy cansado de fingir ...yo no te quiero como amigo, ni quiero andar con ninguna mujer de aquí...-sus palabras..aquellas palabras, las primeras que fueron a las que di mayor importancia, hicieron que el piso bajo mis pies careciera de importancia y desear que la tierra se abriera y me consumiera, si algo podía afectarme era eso, que él, que Sirius me hubiese mentido...que él no sintiera simpatía por mi-

Pero...¿por qué? -dije casi sin voz, la verdad sus palabras me habían dejado callados sin movimiento- ..¿por que has ...por que fingiste? -dije tratando de sonar sereno pero la verdad no era real- 

Quiero que me dejes terminar Remus, odio y bien lo sabes, que no me dejen terminar una idea -dijo de forma que me sentí de nueva cuenta en primer curso, regañado por algún maestro y baje mis ojos, me dolería bastante darme cuenta de lo que ...lo que estaba temiendo, y eso era que no me podía estimar por ser un asqueroso licántropo, que había callado solo por que James y los demás me trataban bien y afectaría...no, no podía ser así- ...yo no puedo seguir teniéndote como amigo, no lo soporto, no podría seguir con esa farsa -tomo mi mentón y vio aquello por lo que estaba con la vista baja, mis ojos ardían y se habían humedecido-...yo te amo ...-susurro y mis ojos se abrieron mas y creo...si mi mente debe estar jugándome un horrible broma, él no puede, jamás, él era...desde siempre el hombre mas sexy, mas atractivo e inteligente, y él no-...Moony escúchame, te amo y si tu no sientes lo mismo esta bien, solo es que no podía callarlo mas y no sabes como desee que fueras tu mi pareja de graduación- acerco su rostro a mi y mi cuerpo se tenso, como puede mi mente estar jugando con sus palabras, como mis oídos pueden estar oyendo algo que no podía ser cierto, tal vez Sirius realmente estaba maldiciéndome...y yo...estaba oyendo otras cosas, Cerré mis ojos y las lagrimas corrieron libremente, su voz se ah apagado-

Así estamos por varios minutos, horas para mi, hasta que siento algo, cálido, húmedo y con un sabor a canela y vino fino y sin pensarlo dos veces respondo, mis labios se mueven y me doy cuenta de lo maravilloso que es esto que siento, si eh muerto de un infarto y estoy ahora mismo en el cielo, bien lo vale.

La caricia termina y abro mis ojos dándome cuenta que no fue un sueño, Sirius ahora me sonríe y siento mis mejillas arder.

Luces adorable Rem -dijo antes de tomar mi cintura- dime, ¿serías mi pareja ? -oigo su voz y mi cuerpo se estremece, no puedo creerlo, su cuerpo tiene una fragancia exquisita, una que no puedo evitar aspirar ahora con mas profundidad, sobre todo por que antes lo hacia de lejos, como si amigo-

¿Tu pareja de graduación? - pregunto aun inseguro mientras él me sonríe y acerca sus labios nuevamente a mi, rozándolo de forma demasiado incitando, logrando que mis labios se separen ante la incitante lengua de él, nuestro beso se vuelve profundo, su lengua busca a la mía y cuando la encuentra la roza, la acaricia con sensual cadencia y mis mejillas vuelven a arder, como lo hace mi piel-

shhh -aleja sus labios y me deje jadeante y azorado ante aquellos ojos picaros y sensuales- quiero que no solo seas mi pareja de graduación tonto, quiero que seas mi pareja, mi compañero de la vida - susurro cerca de mi oído para después verme, mis palabras están atascadas y solo atino a asentir a abrazarlo- si..ya decía yo que este debía ser el mejor día de mi vida -dijo con su usual tono alegre y confidencial- vamos...necesitamos arreglarnos para la graduación -dice y suelta mi cintura para tomar mi mano- vamos, esto será una sorpresa para Prongs -me dice y yo solo asiento con el sonrojo aun en mis mejillas-

Y ahora avanzamos al castillo, a nuestra habitación, aunque sus ojos que no dejan de verme de reojo me ponen nervioso, tal vez este intentando algo, algo que deseo pero lo siento muy rápido, como sea, yo se como manejarlo, solo espero que mi cuerpo y mi deseo hacia él no me traicione. 

------------Fin-------


End file.
